Let Me Save You
by JasperHalefan
Summary: This is my own version of when Sam starts looking for Dean and cures him. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is the first chapter so tell me what you guys think and you can tell me what I need to work on it won't bother me. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I will upload another chapter as soon as I'm done writing it! Enjoy

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam Winchester was sitting in the kitchen of the bunker drinking whiskey, he had just brought home

his dead He walked into his brothers room just to find a empty bed, he walked over to the be and

found a not that said 'Let me go'. Sam teared up and crumpled up the note, he pulled out his phone

and called Castiel. He waited for the angel to answer, when he did he sniffled. "Cas I need your help."

Sam said. The angel could hear the sadness in the younger Winchester's voice. "What's wrong

Sammy?" The angel asked. "Dean's gone Cas, you gotta help me find him!" Sam teared up

and held back a sob. He walked out if Dean's room he couldn't be in there any longer. "Cas what are

we going to do?" Sam asked the angel. "I don't know Sam." Cas said in a whisper, Cas sighed softly

and started to think. "All I can think of is to find him and bring him home." Cas said. "Okay I'll start

now." Sam said before hanging up on the angel. He walked to the sitting room of the bunker and

started looking for his brother.

*Six weeks later*

It had been six weeks after he found his elder brothers room empty. He had gotten a lead on his

brother and left immediately. When he got to the bar he walked up behind Dean, "Dean I'm not here

to fight I'm here to bring you home, we can fix this all you need to do is come with me Dean." Dean

chucked and turned around in his seat his eyes pitch black. "Sammy I told you to let me go." He

walked over to the younger Winchester and grabbed his hair and pulled him to the ground. "Dean

looked at his younger brother and smirked. "Sammy this must be one of the stupidest things you've

ever done." Dean pulled out the first blade and kept a hold on Sam. "Dean don't do this Sam said, he

pulled out some holy water and splashed some on the demon's face then pulled out the hand cuffs and

hand cuffed Dean's hand's as the elder Winchester winced in pain. "Son of a bitch!" Dean called out in

agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys here's the second chapter it's not the best writing but please tell me what I can do better

I'll post the last chapter on Monday or Tuesday I'm not sure yet but enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the driver side of the Impala he sighed softly and looked in the rearview mirror at the older<p>

Winchester. Dean looked back at Sam and smirked. "What? You want to have a moment and talk about

this? Well that's not going to happen." Dean said. "No I don't Dean I want to talk about why you left,

you know I could have fixed this." Sam sighed . "I'm going to fix this I have to you're my brother Dean."

Dean chuckled and looked out the window. "That's what you think Sam but you're wrong." Dean

Chuckled. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you." Dean said. Sam looked at the road and

sighed. "You're not going to do anything Dean." Moments later Sam pulled up to the bunker, he

turned the key and turned off the engine. He walked over to Dean's side of the car and opened the

door he grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him out of the car. He walked him inside, he led him to he

bunkers dungeon. He tied him to the chair keeping the handcuffs on. Dean looked at Sam and smirked.

"Oooo Sammy I didn't know you were into that type of stuff." Sam rolled his eyes and walked out of

the dungeon, he shut and locked the doors so Dean wouldn't get out. He walked to the Impala and got

in staring the car. He drove to a blood clinic and posed as a doctor. He called a priest and asked him to

bless the blood. After the priest left he grabbed the cooler and left walking back to the Impala he got in

placing the blood on the passenger side. He started the car and pulled off heading back to the bunker,

while he was driving he pulled out his phone and called Cas. When the angel answered he sighed. "Cas

I've got him I need you to come to the bunker and help me." When Cas heard what Sam said he perked

his head up. "Sam is he okay?" Cas asked the younger Winchester. "Cas I told you he's a demon so no

he's not okay." Sam said with frustration in his voice. "Sam I'm sorry I wanted to make sure we've been

searching for weeks I just though…" Cas muttered. "Cas Just get here and help me!" Sam growled and

hung up on the angel. "Damnit!" Sam muttered. He drove to the bunker in silence he pulled up to the

bunker turned he car off and go out grabbing the cooler. He walked inside and grabbed the syringes and

started to put the blood in them, He put them back in place in the bag and walked to the dungeon. He

looked at Dean and sighed. "Are we going to do this the easy way or what?" Dean looked at Sam and

laughed. "How about this You let me go and let me live my life I won't bother you Sammy just let me

go!" Sam looked at his elder brother and sighed. "How about no." Sam walked over to Dean and jabbed

the needle in Dean's arm. Dean wince and looked a Sam with a glare. "Sam you don't know if this will

work or not. If it doesn't you know what you'll have to do! Do you have the gut for that Sam?!" Sam

looked a Dean. "No I won't." Sam mumbled.


	3. Author's Note

Okay everyone the last chapter is going to be late I just figured that there could be more to it so I'm going to work on it and try to post it by tomorrow.

Thank you,  
>Jasperhalefan<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guy's here's the final chapter!

I just want to say how sorry I am for it being so late I've been busy with school, and writing other

Several hours after the first few syringes Sam walked over to Dean who was slumped over in the chair,

he slapped Dean in the face and sighed. "Stop faking Dean." Dean chuckled weakly and at Sam. "I told

you it wouldn't work or it would kill me." Dean said, he looked at him. "Just stop the cure Sam."

Sam looked at Dean and sighed. "I can't Dean. I'll be back." Sam walked out of the dungeon, he went to

the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He looked for something to eat; he couldn't find anything so he went

back to the dungeon just to find it empty. He went wide eyed and put his beer down. Sam walked into

the sitting area and grabbed the keys to the bunker. He walked around trying to find Dean, he pulled out

and called Cas. Cas sighed, He picked up his phone. "I'm not far Sam I'll be there in five minutes." Cas

said. "Cas, Dean got out and I can't find him!" Sam said to Cas, Cas heard what Sam said to him he speed

up. "Sam I'll be there soon." Cas said to the younger Winchester. Sam went to Dean's room and

checked there first.

Meanwhile Dean was walking around the bunker trying to find something he could kill Sam with, he

walked into the kitchen. He walked over to a drawer and opened it, he dug in it carefully and picked up a

hammer and smirked. He walked out of the kitchen to look for Sam, he looked around for Sam. "Come

on Sammy! Let's talk about this!" Dean said tauntingly to the younger Winchester.

Sam heard Dean and walked around, he heard a door open near him. He went into the closest room to

him and hid, He heard the footsteps come closer to him. He walked out and saw Cas. "Cas!" Sam

whispered, he looked at him. "We need to find Dean fast!" Sam walked past Cas and walked towards

Dean, he looked behind him to see if Cas was following. Cas turned around and followed Sam.

Dean walked up to Sam and Cas , He looked at them and smirked. "Well look at what I found." Dean

walked over to Sam and swung the hammer. Sam grabbed his wrist and punched him, he watched as

Cas grabbed his other wrist. The both lead him to the dungeon and tied Dean back to the chair.

Dean looks at them and smirked. "You got me boys." He looked around then looked at Cas. "I thought

You were dying?" Cas looked at Dean and looked away. "You thought wrong Dean." Cas said to him still

away. Sam walked up to Dean and jabbed the needle into Dean's arm putting the blood in Dean's veins.

A few moments later after they finished the last one Dean looked at Cas and Sam with black eyes a few

moments later Deans eyes went back to normal, he looked at them and smiled. "Hey fella's." Sam

looked at Dean and smiled softly. "Welcome back Dean." Dean looked up at them. "What happened?"

Dean asked . After Sam had explained everything the three men went out for burgers and beers.


End file.
